Second time: Coincidence Third time: Conspiracy
by Angel of hearts
Summary: Draco and Ginny become friends in the holidays. Harry and gang are not happy. What happens when Draco accidently adds fuel to the fire? DG.
1. Conversations, and Pansy

Chapter One by Angel of Hearts  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or settings belonging to it. I am merely another fan. I thank J. K. Rowling for giving fans like us the opportunity to improve our writing, and also give us a wonderful fantasy world to escape to.  
  
At the end of Draco's 6th year, and Ginny's 5th.  
  
A 15-year-old Ginny Weasley strode down the hall, looking like she had just walked out of a magazine. Her silky auburn curls bounced with every step.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped, and her bright green eyes lit up.  
  
She broke into a run, and sprinted down the hall, barely dodging Professor Snape and next to him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Weasley! Come back here!' Snape shouted, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
'Sorry Professor, I'd love to, but I've got something very important to do!' Ginny called back to him, still running down the hall.  
  
When she reached the person that had captured her attention, she paused in front of him, and then hugged him tightly.  
  
'Bill, I missed you so much!' She whispered to her favourite brother.  
  
'Yeah, most people do,' Bill replied, grinning. 'I missed you too, Gin. Boy, have you grown!'  
  
This time she grinned. 'Haven't I? I'm almost 5 foot 7 now.' Ginny said proudly.  
  
Bill laughed. 'The hell you are! I'm barely 5' 11, there is no way you're anything more than 5 foot 5.'  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped. 'What! I am so 5 foot 7!'  
  
'You are not!'  
  
'I am so'  
  
'No, you are not!'  
  
'Yes, I am!'  
  
'Ginny!'  
  
'Bill!'  
  
'Virginia!'  
  
'William!'  
  
'I'll tell your mother you're lying!' Bill shot.  
  
'I'll tell your mother!' Ginny shot back.  
  
They stared hard at each other for a couple of moments before they cracked up laughing.  
  
Draco Malfoy's cold silver eyes narrowed, and become, if possible, even colder. He shook his head with disgust at the sight of the exchange between Ginny and her 'friend'.  
  
That guy's much too old to be a 'friend'. He looks about 23 or 24. Draco thought.  
  
Why doesn't she even LOOK at me! Draco thought angrily. I'm far from ugly, and I'm at the top of my class in nearly all my subjects. Damn it! The entire female population at Hogwarts is in love with me, except for the one girl I'm in love with!  
  
'I hate love.' Draco grumbled loudly, causing many students to stare at him.  
  
'Draaaaaaaaaaaaacooooooooooo' A high pitched voice screeched.  
  
Draco cringed and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Please don't be Pansy, please, please-  
  
'Draaaaaaaco! I've been looking all over for you! I have the most exciting news to tell you!' Pansy shouted.  
  
Draco slowly turned around. 'Then by all means, tell me.' He drawled sarcastically.  
  
Pansy, being the utter fool that she was, mistook Draco's sarcasm for excitement, and squealed loudly.  
  
'Your mother is having a party!'  
  
Draco was confused for a second. 'Why are you telling me that?' he asked, irritated.  
  
'Because you didn't know, silly!' Pansy said, laughing her horrible, dry, high-pitched laugh.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. 'My mother is holding a party and I wouldn't know about it?'  
  
'Of course, schmoochie poochie!' Pansy cooed.  
  
Draco groaned inwardly as he saw Ginny and her 'friend' walk by.  
  
Don't say anything Ginny. Please. Draco wished. If you keep quiet then I'll apologise for pouring that bucket of dirty water on you that other day. Please, Ginny.  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly. 'Oh, schmoochie poochie, are you going to tell Pansy that you want her to come over during the holidays? Remember how you were asking me for advice the other day? About your love for Pansy? And I suggested you invite her to stay at your house for a week, and then you insisted she should stay for five weeks?'  
  
Pansy gasped and gazed at Draco with adoration. 'Oh, Schmoochie, I'd love too! And I love you too!' And with that she threw herself at Draco, nearly knocking him over in the process.  
  
Draco shot daggers at Ginny. 'Damn you to the furthest corner of hell, Weasley!'  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly. 'Oh, is it a nice place, Malfoy? You practically live there!'  
  
'Thank you so much for encouraging my Draco-Paco to admit his undying love for me.' Pansy told Ginny, gleefully. 'We have to go plan the wedding now, though. Goodbye!'  
  
She started to drag Draco towards the Slytherin common rooms, when Ginny burst out laughing, with tears in her eyes, and one hand clutching a stitch in her stomach.  
  
Just you wait till next year, Ginny. I may love you, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to make your life a living hell! Draco shouted mentally, and then winced from Pansy's two centimetre long nails digging in to his arm.  
  
Just you wait, Draco Malfoy! I'm just getting started! I will completely wreck your image, however stunningly handsome and intelligent you are. Ginny thought, recovering from her laughing fit.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry if it was a bit slow, but it is my first Fanfic ever! I have more ideas for future chapters though, so please give me a chance. However, I would really love some feedback. Review as many times as you like. Love, Angel of Hearts. Ps. It only takes a minute, and wouldn't it make you feel good to know that my ability to write has improved, BECAUSE OF YOU? 


	2. Home for the holidays and interesting ne...

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or settings belonging to it. I am merely another fan. I thank J. K. Rowling for giving fans like us the opportunity to improve our writing, and also give us a wonderful fantasy world to escape to.  
  
Chapter 2: Home for the holidays and interesting news  
  
'Home! Thank Merlin!' Draco muttered, trying to levitate 8 trunks up the stairs. 'Why is-  
  
'Draco! Oh Draco, my baby! You're all grown up!' A beautiful blonde-haired woman gushed.  
  
Draco turned around plastering a fake smile on aristocratic face. 'Mother. What a pleasant surprise.'  
  
His mother, not detecting the formality in his tone, threw her arms around Draco, and squeezed him tightly. 'I missed you so much! Look at you! You're so handsome now! And you're even taller than me! I bet you have all the girls chasing you! Right, Draco?'  
  
'I doubt the boy could even get the Weasley girl to like him, let alone another girl, Narcissa.' A man's voice interrupted coldly.  
  
How ironic. Draco thought. The Weasley girl is the one girl who doesn't like me.  
  
'Sorry Father.' Draco said, lowering his head. He was so used to apologising to his father, that he did not even know what he was apologizing for.  
  
'And you should be!' Lucius bellowed. 'I'm ashamed to call you my son! You're a failure and a fool! Did you even pass any subjects this year?'  
  
'I believe so, Father.' Draco replied loudly, venom dripping from his words.  
  
'Lucius, didn't you need to speak to the Dark Lord?' Narcissa said hurriedly.  
  
'Yes, Yes, I shall go. I shall be back in two months. By then I expect you,' He pointed rudely at Draco, 'to bring pride to the Malfoy name.'  
  
With that, Lucius turned and swept out of the room, his black robes gliding behind him.  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Narcissa turned to Draco, and said, somewhat nervously, 'Er, Draco, sweetie, one of my close friends is going on a holiday with her husband, and I offered to let her daughter stay here. She should be here in time for dinner.'  
  
'No!' Draco moaned, continually banging his forehead of a wall. 'Not only Pansy, but another girl as well! What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
Narcissa eyed her son in alarm. 'Well, you could always invite one of your other friends. How about Blaise Zabini? He's your best friend, right? He seems to be a sweet young man.'  
  
Sweet Merlin. Draco thought. Blaise is anything but sweet. However, I could do with the company. And.Pansy hates Blaise. So, if I hang out with Blaise, then she won't bother me! Draco, you evil genius!  
  
'Mother, that sounds fine. I shall be in my room until dinner then.' Draco declared, and then quickly ran up the stairs, leaving his mother smiling to herself.  
  
'I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, and I'll be staying here for two months!' Ginny sang.  
  
'Ginny, honey, could you come here for a minute?' Her mother shouted.  
  
'Sure, Mom.' Ginny called back, walking into the kitchen. 'What's up?'  
  
Mrs Weasley sat on a low wooden chair at the dining table. She was tightly wringing a serviette. When the kitchen door opened, she twisted the serviette so hard that it ripped. She flushed when Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Er, Ginny, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, but.  
  
'What is it, Mom? Come on, you can tell me anything.'  
  
'Ginny, I'm really sorry, but your father and I have to go to a conference in Paris for the holidays.' Her mother said slowly and quietly.  
  
Ginny squealed. 'I'm home alone for the ENTIRE holidays? No way! This is soooooooo good!'  
  
Ron had decided to stay in a nearby flat to Harry's house during the holidays. He felt a need to protect his best friend after Harry was nearly killed because of Ron. Ron had failed to stay awake during his turn to watch Harry one night, and Voldemort had sent a 'death wish' to Harry during the night. A 'death wish' was a spell sent in an envelope. Usually the spell was one of the unforgivable curses. In Harry's case, it was the crutacious curse.  
  
Mrs Weasley's voice was sad, and nervous. 'Actually no, I thought it would be safer if you stayed at one of my friend's houses.'  
  
Ginny sank into a chair, feeling defeated and low. 'Who is it, then?'  
  
'Narcissa Malfoy.'  
  
End of chapter  
  
Hey guys! I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
HPF88(): This was the first review I ever got, and it made me so happy. Thanks so much for making my day!  
  
Toriisen: Hi! I think you are a very nice person. Thanks for reviewing, By the way, are you a Simpsons fan?  
  
D-Caf(aka Sandr)(): Thanks so much! I wish everyone in the world were as encouraging as you.  
  
Annie(): Thanks for taking the time to read my story, Annie. If all the people who read my story are people like you, then I don't think I'd ever stop writing.  
  
Mellimell: Great things come in small packages. Like your review. It was short, but it made me really happy. Thank You.  
  
Nymbis: Very True. I can't stand Pansy. Can't say I've met her though.Thanks heaps for reviewing, and I hope you have a great day, because you're a great person.  
  
Jess: Thank you for saying that. It was very nice. I think there'll be more romance in the third chapter. I'm a huge fan of Draco/Ginny. Keep smiling!  
  
Thanks to everyone who read my story. Remember, life's only long enough to smile, not frown.  
  
Lots of love, Angel of Hearts 


	3. Meeting people

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or settings belonging to it. I am merely another fan. I thank J. K. Rowling for giving fans like us the opportunity to improve our writing, and also give us a wonderful fantasy world to escape to.  
  
Chapter 3- Meeting people.  
  
Ginny trudged up the stairs to the Malfoy Manor, dragging her extremely old duffel bag behind her. She paused at the top of the stairs, and then turned to wave goodbye to her parents, who were sitting in a beautiful new car the ministry had given them. Her parents waved back, then the car flew away.  
  
'Damn Malfoy and damn Mom.' Ginny grumbled.  
  
She ran a hand through her curls, and took a deep breath, she reached up to ring the bell, but the door had already opened.  
  
'May I help you?' A woman asked. She was wearing a black silk robe, with a white apron over it. Her straight brown hair was held back with small white clips.  
  
'Mrs Malfoy?' Ginny sighed with relief. At least she looks normal. Now I can see how my mom can be friends with a Malfoy, Ginny thought.  
  
'Hell no!' The woman laughed. 'I'm just a maid.'  
  
Ginny blushed furiously. 'I'm so sorry! I, I-  
  
'Don't worry about it. Actually I'm very flattered you compared me to the Mistress.' The women told her. 'Why don't you come in?'  
  
Ginny took a small, uneasy step into the house. Ginny thought, castle more like it.  
  
She turned to the maid. 'My name's Ginny Weasley, and I'm supposed to stay here for the holidays.'  
  
'Ah, yes.' The maid nodded. 'Master Malfoy told me you would be here. Please follow me, you can leave your bag here if you like.'  
  
Ginny smiled gratefully and followed the maid, examining the house as they walked.  
  
The walls were painted a gorgeous cream colour, and there were portraits, vases, paintings, mirrors and other beautiful artefacts all over the house.  
  
Ginny was so taken away by the house that she slammed into the maid, who had stopped abruptly.  
  
'The sunroom is just there,' the maid said, pointing to a nearby door with one hand. 'Mrs Malfoy is there now.'  
  
'Thank you so much,' Ginny said, truthfully. 'I guess I should go in, huh?'  
  
'That is your choice, Miss Weasley. If I may take your leave? I must start to prepare dinner.' The maid trailed off, looking somewhat preoccupied.  
  
Ginny felt bad for holding her up. 'I'm so sorry, of course you can go. Thanks for your help.'  
  
The maid dismissed the thought with her hand, as she walked quickly out of the room. 'Glad to be of service.'  
  
Ginny waited for a few minutes before she softly knock on the door leading to the sunroom.  
  
'It's open.' A feminine voice called.  
  
Ginny tentatively opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
'Virginia!' The voice called. Ginny spun around. A stunning lady, who could easily have been mistaken for a muggle supermodel, was sitting in a chair against the wall.  
  
'Virginia, Virginia darling, I did not know you had arrived! Has your mother left?' The woman inquired.  
  
Ginny gulped. Mrs Malfoy, she thought. She was dressed in a fine red robe, with beautiful silver designs on it. Her long wavy blonde hair was tightly tied into a low, tight bun, and she was wearing diamond earrings and a huge diamond necklace.  
  
'Yes, Maam. Please, just call me Ginny.'  
  
'Of course,' Mrs Malfoy said, laughing. 'That's what your mother always calls you.'  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say, so she just let Mrs Malfoy speak.  
  
'You're very polite,' she said fondly. 'And I'll call you Ginny if you call me Narcissa.'  
  
Ginny felt intimidated by this woman in front of her. She was tall, and powerful. Narcissa seemed to have noticed this too.  
  
'Oh, Ginny! Please don't be afraid of me! I feel like I know you so well, because your mother is always telling me about you. Look, think of me as your auntie, alright?'  
  
At this, Ginny smiled. 'All right.Aunt Narcissa.' Narcissa burst out laughing and she seemed to radiate beauty as she laughed. After a while Ginny started laughing too, and they couldn't seem to stop.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Draco was walking towards his study when he heard his mothers voice coming from the sunroom. Curious, he stopped, and put his ear next to the door.  
  
'Actually, we have been best friends since we were in our 5th year at Hogwarts.'  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. How was she talking about?  
  
'Really?' Came a younger girl's voice.  
  
'Oh, yes. Believe it or not, I was a Gryffindor, along with your mother.'  
  
Draco was stunned. His mother wasn't a Slytherin? Suddenly, he became angry.  
  
Who is this she's talking to? She didn't tell /me/ that she was a Gryffindor, he thought jealously.  
  
The younger girl was in awe too, 'Wow! I thought all Malfoys were in Slytherin! Actually, now that I think about it, you're way too nice to have been a Slytherin.'  
  
Draco seethed. Now she's trying to cuddle up to my mother! I wonder what she wants; he thought when he heard his mother's melodious laughter.  
  
'You have to remember, Darling, that I wasn't born a Malfoy, I married into the Malfoy line.'  
  
'Yeah, sure, but still.I can't believe-  
  
'Lucius would marry a Gryffindor?' His mother finished.  
  
'Well, yes, but no, I mean.'  
  
What a confused little idiot, Draco thought.  
  
'I still don't know why.' His mother sighed.  
  
Draco's curiosity was getting the better of him, so he opened the door, ready to insult whoever the girl was, when he saw-  
  
'Gi-Weasley? He said disbelievingly.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Hey guys!  
  
That's the longest chapter I've written! Ok, I guess that's not saying much since I only wrote three chapters. Anyway.  
  
Before I write out my messages, I gotta say, this morning when I was checking my email, I saw your reviews, and I was so happy, that I cleaned my room.WILLINGLY. This is a huge thing, because I don't think I've actually cleaned my room properly in 7 years.  
  
So, Thanks to.  
  
HPF88: You are so unbelievably sweet! I wish everyone in the world were like you! Thanks sooooo much for reading my story, and thanks even more for reviewing. Keep smiling!  
  
Regina: Thank you very, very much. The best part of your review was the Caps Lock . I feel very honoured to get such nice reviews. Thanks again. Have a nice day!  
  
Toriisen: Thanks a lot for reviewing. Actually, I hadn't thought about explaining their friendship, then I read your review, and realised that it would probably be a good idea. So, thanks very much for that. I'm a huge Simpsons fan, actually. I thought you might have been too, from the 'hey hey hey'. My friend always says that because she has in insane obsession with Krusty.  
  
SamiJo: Aha! I haven't really said /why/ they were friends, have I? Maybe I will. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing. Your review was very good.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read my story.if you do read it, please review, it'll make a silly little teenage girl's day.  
  
If you have any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them.  
  
That's all for now.so long, amigos.  
  
Love, Angel of Hearts. 


End file.
